


101

by LordLaurance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Cake, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Fourth of July, Old Age, One Shot, Presents, Short, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: It's Steve's birthday!





	101

Steve woke up around six in the afternoon, having gotten back from a mission a couple hours prior, to the sound of loud music in the kitchen. It was old timey classical music, and Steve cringed in confusion.

He slid out of bed and found his way to the kitchen, pulling on a white t-shirt and rubbing his eyes.

"Hello?" Steve called, looking around the seemingly empty kitchen.

There was a radio on the counter, which Steve determined to be the source of the noise. He narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, the Avengers were popping out of random parts of the living area. Tony came out of the kitchen cupboard, Peter dropped from the ceiling, Thor and Loki emerged from the bathroom, Nat and Clint jumped out from behind the couch, Bruce jumped out of the cabinet beneath the sink, and Stephen popped out of a newly-formed portal.

Steve jumped back as the entire group screamed "Surprise!".

Jarvis' new mechanical arms popped out of the walls and quickly hung up decorations.

"What?" Steve blinked.

"Happy birthday!" Tony smiled brightly.

"You guys-"

"Nah-ah-ah," Tony started. "I know what you're going to say, 'You guys didn't have to do this', and that's understandable. We know we didn't have to. But we did. Deal with it."

Steve grinned. "Thank you."

Tony took his hand. "Come look," he said.

Their table was covered all of Steve's favorite foods. There was shawarma, of course, pizza, spaghetti, burgers, salad, chicken, and soup. There were also bottles of Pepsi, Sierra Mist, and a couple of, uh, not... child friendly beverages.

There was a white cake in the corner with 'one-hundo-one, ur old' written across it in red and blue icing.

Steve blushed and chuckled lightly. "I don't think I've had this much food in, well, ever."

"It's your one hundred and first birthday, Steve," Bruce chuckled. "If there's ever a time for a buffet, it's now."

Thor excitedly gestured to the dancefloor, which was just a space in the living room that Jarvis had cleared and turned a bunch of rainbow lights to.

"Let us dance!" Thor took hold of Steve's arm, dragging him away.

Tony and Peter grabbed each other's arms and followed the group to the dance floor.

They all danced for a while before Peter suggested they eat. They all sat down at the table together and ate an extremely filling meal. Thor, Loki, and Tony, all with the ability to eat meals worthy of gods, had a competition to see who could consume the most bread. Loki reigned victorious.

Eventually, they decided to have the cake.

Tony sat Steve down at the head of table and lit the candles.

The group, very reluctantly, sang him 'Happy Birthday'. Steve closer his eyes and made a wish, which he can't share, and blew out the candles.

Finally, it was present time.

He opened Thor's gift first. It was a bottle of some kind of 'kill you at first sip' Asgardian alcohol and a hand-crafted macaroni necklace.

Then Nat's. Inside was a small towell and a bottle of some sort. He discovered that it was for shining his shield.

Peter gave him a hug, Clint drew him a card, and Tony gave him a thousand bucks.

Loki gave him a gift card to his and Tony's favorite restaurant and Bruce added some adjustments to his suit.

Overall, it was an incredible birthday and, by the end, everyone except Peter was tipsy.

So, holding each other's hands, they all stumbled out onto the balcony and watched the fireworks.

"To another year together… and alive," Steve toasted, holding up his drink.

"To us," Tony added.

"To us," the Avengers said, and clinked their glasses.


End file.
